Twin Falls County, Idaho
Twin Falls County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 64,284 (2006 estimate: 71,575) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16083.html. The county seat is Twin Falls6. When Idaho became a state in 1890, the Twin Falls County area was a part of Cassia County. It was very sparsely populated and had no significant settlements. However, that situation changed after Twin Falls city was founded in 1904 and Milner Dam was completed in 1905. Most of the county's other towns were established during this period as well. In response to local government needs for these new communities, which were as much as 80 miles (133 km) away from Cassia County's seat at Albion, Twin Falls County was created by the Idaho Legislature on February 21, 1907. Twin Falls city was established as the county seat. The county is named for a waterfall on the Snake River of the same name. The Snake River forms much of the county's northern boundary. Twin Falls County is part of the Twin Falls, ID Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,995 km² (1,928 sq mi). 4,986 km² (1,925 sq mi) of it is land and 9 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.18%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Gooding County - north *Jerome County - north *Cassia County - east *Elko County - south *Owyhee County - west *Elmore County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 64,284 people, 23,853 households, and 16,959 families residing in the county. The population density was 13/km² (33/sq mi). There were 25,595 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (13/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 92.47% White, 0.19% Black or African American, 0.71% Native American, 0.76% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 3.77% from other races, and 2.02% from two or more races. 9.37% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 23,853 households out of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.00% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.90% were non-families. 23.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county the population was spread out with 27.90% under the age of 18, 10.40% from 18 to 24, 26.00% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 14.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,506, and the median income for a family was $39,886. Males had a median income of $30,058 versus $20,825 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,678. About 9.10% of families and 12.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.00% of those under age 18 and 9.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Buhl *Castleford *Filer *Hansen *Hollister *Kimberly *Murtaugh *Rogerson *Twin Falls Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Twin Falls County, Idaho